La Magia en tus Ojos
by Mily Love
Summary: Sirius Black es la oveja blanca en una familia de ovejas negras. Podríamos decir que Regulus es la oveja gris...¿qué pasará cuando ambos se enamoren de la misma muchacha? ¿Logrará ella quitarle a Regulus todo el peso que lleva encima? ¿Y Sirius?
1. Chapter 1

Heyy

_Heyy! :)__ Bueno, no es la primera vez que posteo en …es la segunda. Pero me cree una cuenta nueva, considerando que la otra estaba completamente abandonada…y posteo una historia nueva. No la terminé, pero espero hacerlo pronto…no son muchos capítulos. En esta parte estan unidos el primer capítulo y el prólogo, porque el prólogo era demasiado corto para ponerlo solo.  
_

_Espero que les guste, por supuesto acepto gustosa las críticas constructivas! :)_

* * *

Prólogo:

Al contrario de lo que dicen todos, nunca me enorgullecí de ser un mortífago. Mi familia lo hizo. Aún recuerdo cuando llegué a mi casa, aquél verano…tenía dieciséis años. Mi madre me felicitó. Mi padre también. Pero yo no lo hice por ellos. Tampoco lo hice por mí mismo, lo que muchos pensarán que voy a decir. Lo hice por ella. Por la única persona que alguna vez me comprendió. La única persona que alguna vez me apoyó.

Recuerdo cuando la vi por primera vez. Fue en mi ceremonia de graduación…fui seleccionado para Slytherin. La pura verdad, era que no me sentía orgulloso, como yo pensé que pasaría. Toda mi familia era de Slytherin, ¿por qué yo no lo sería? Fui, y me senté junto a mis compañeros. Entonces, di vuelta la cabeza, y miré hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Mi hermano, dos años mayor, charlaba animadamente con sus amigos. No parecía ni haberse dado cuenta que yo acababa de ser seleccionado. Estaba demasiado entretenido. Le tenía bronca a mi hermano…mucha. ¿Cómo podía ser tan rebelde? ¿Cómo podía pensar distinto? ¿Cómo podía relacionarse con gente como…los sangres impura? Nunca creí que algún día llegaría a entenderlo.

Ella se encontraba a su lado. Me impactó desde el primer momento. Llevaba el cabello castaño suelto, que le llegaba hasta los codos. Creo que fue la única vez en mi vida que se lo vi suelto. Normalmente llevaba la coleta alta, con el flequillo de costado, y las dos hebillas para que no se le inflara. Sus ojos verde oscuro estaban tapados por esos anteojos rectangulares, sin marco, que le daban aquél toque de inteligencia. Reía animadamente con una muchacha de cabello pelirrojo y ojos esmeralda. Me quedé mirándola…me causaba curiosidad. ¿Quién era aquella chica? ¿Por qué tenía ese aspecto? Fue entonces cuando me miró, y notó que la miraba. Me sonrió, con esa sonrisa dulce que yo siempre recordaré. Me di vuelta de inmediato, aún no sé porqué. Pero aquella situación me puso incómodo.

Así comenzó el banquete. De vez en cuando, le dirigía una mirada fugaz, para saber si ella continuaba allí. Si no se había marchado. Me causaba tanta curiosidad…

- Oye, ¿quién es ella? – le pregunté a un muchacho de séptimo, que tenía una insignia de Premio Anual, señalándola disimuladamente. El muchacho miró hacia allí con desprecio, y me contestó:

- Es Emily Taylor. Está en tercero. No te conviene fijarte en ella, amigo… es una Gryffindor, y es la mejor amiga de la Sangre Impura Evans.

Imaginé que "la Sangre Impura Evans" era la pelirroja que estaba con ella. Sin embargo, a pesar de la advertencia, no podía dejar de mirarla. No sabía que aquella chica iba a ser mi perdición…y a la vez mi salvación.

Capítulo 1:

Siempre la miraba. La miraba pasar, con sus amigas, con sus compañeros…hasta una vez la vi pasar con la profesora McGonagall. Siempre riendo, feliz... Sabía que ella conocía de mi existencia, pero nunca me importó demasiado. Yo sólo me limitaba a observarla. En primer año, no tenía muchos amigos. En realidad, los tenía, pero más que amigos, era mi "grupo de socialización". No me preocupaba por ellos. Ellos no se preocupaban por mí. Tenía cosas mejores que hacer que tener amigos. Pero…estaba solo. Estaba sólo, el estrés de una familia demandante pesaba sobre mis hombros desde que Sirius era un rebelde empedernido, y yo no me daba cuenta. Yo sólo hacía lo que creía correcto. Pero no me daba cuenta de cuánto sufría. Ella sí.

A finales de primer año, encontré un lugar con el que, sin darme cuenta, me fasciné. Era dentro del bosque, pero casi en el límite, por lo que no corría ningún peligro. Alejado del castillo. Con un pequeño hueco entre los árboles para que entrara el sol. Y una hamaca colgada de la rama de un árbol. Iba allí todos los días en los que quería estar solo. Pensaba…recordaba. Mi madre pegándole a mi hermano…él gritándole a ella… mi padre interviniendo con su varita… mi hermano siempre terminaba frustrado y lastimado. Mi madre es una mujer muy severa, y siempre mantuvo su postura. Sirius descargaba su furia conmigo…porque soy el hijo perfecto. Siempre todo bien. Siempre hago lo que me dicen. Soy…un elfo. Un elfo doméstico perteneciente a la familia Black. O, más precisamente, a Walburga y Orión Black. Hay veces en que admiro a Sirius… pero jamás lo admitiré.

Fue un jueves. Cuando empezaba segundo año. Yo estaba sentado en la hamaca, pensando en mis cosas. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza. Ese verano había sido muy duro…Sirius había amenazado con irse de la casa. Mi madre le había pegado un bofetazo que él jamás olvidará. Tenía miedo de que Sirius se fuera de la casa…si lo hacía, ¿qué quedaría de mí? Mis padres fijarían toda su atención en mí. La presión aumentaría. Y…ya no lo tendría para admirarlo de vez en cuando. La hamaca iba adelante, atrás, como automatizada. Mis manos tomaban las cadenas, y mis pies se balanceaban al ritmo del movimiento. Fue entonces cuando oí su voz, casi por primera vez:

- ¿Qué haces aquí, a esta hora, y sólo?

Me di la vuelta lentamente, para ver como sus ojos verde oscuro estaban puestos en mí. Aún llevaba el uniforme del colegio. Su expresión era de curiosidad. Me sentí emocionado: nunca la había tenido tan cerca, a pesar de la cantidad de veces que la había observado. Sin embargo, mi expresión seria no cambió, y le contesté:

- ¿Qué te importa?

No sé si quise ser tan brusco, o no. Sólo sé que ella sonrió, y se sentó al lado de la hamaca, apoyada en el tronco del árbol.

- No hace falta ser tan duro – me dijo – Sólo preguntaba… ¿vienes aquí con frecuencia?

Yo no contesté, y continué balanceando la hamaca. Ella miró al cielo.

- Hoy fue un día hermoso... ¿verdad?

Me encogí de hombros.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí? – pregunté. Ella me miró a los ojos, a través del vidrio de sus anteojos.

- Porque creí que necesitarías compañía… - se limitó a contestar.

- Pues no, gracias, puedes irte – le espeté. Ella rió por lo bajo.

- ¿Sabes que las personas que son maleducadas como tú, suele deberse a la vergüenza? – me informó. Yo lancé un bufido. Que chica más tonta. ¿De qué iba a tener vergüenza yo? – Hablo enserio. No tienes que ser tímido, Regulus.

Me sorprendió que supiera mi nombre, pero no lo demostré. Mi expresión continuó implacable. La hamaca continuaba haciendo el mismo movimiento, mientras balanceaba mis pies.

- ¿Tímido, yo? Lo que dices es una estupidez – murmuré. Ella volvió a reír.

- Y lo vuelves a hacer…

Comenzaba a desesperarme. ¿Acaso no comprendía que lo mío no era vergüenza? Era de verdad una niña tonta.

- Ya basta, ¿vale? – pedí – Estás empezando a molestarme.

Ella me sonrió con dulzura. Yo corrí la mirada.

-¿No estarías mejor con tus amigas? – pregunté, tratando de cambiar de tema - ¿Por qué vienes aquí?

- Porque te vi solo – se limitó a contestar ella – A nadie le hace bien estar solo.

No quise contestar, así que no lo hice.

- ¿Por qué siempre estás solo? – insistió - ¿Qué hay de tus amigos? No hace bien sufrir solo, Regulus…

- ¿Quién te dijo que yo sufría? – traté de fingir, aunque estoy seguro de que no me creyó. Ella sonrió de un solo lado, y miró hacia el cielo.

- Tus ojos.

Fui un poco brusco aquél día, pero ella no me juzgó. Ella sólo quería ayudarme. Ella quería comprenderme. Pero ese era mi carácter: la trataba mal, le era indiferente. Al día siguiente, yo iba caminando, siguiendo a los que supuestamente eran mis amigos. Creo que ni siquiera estaba seguro de sus nombres. Sólo estaban en Slytherin, y en el mismo año que yo. Nada más. Yo no tenía tiempo para tener una relación con nadie. No tenía la mente. Aquella mañana, salí del Gran Salón, mientras ella bajaba las escaleras, junto a Lily Evans y otra muchacha, que poco me importaba. Al verme, me sonrió, y me saludó. Yo me giré bruscamente, sin siquiera dignarme a mirarla.

- ¿A quién saludas, Mily?

Mis "amigos" me miraron con esa cara de ratas que tenían todos, y me di cuenta que la expresión de incredulidad no los favorecía.

- ¿Por qué esa Gryffindor te saluda? – preguntó uno de ellos. Creo que se llamaba Paul.

Yo me encogí de hombros. Me parece que fue creíble.

- No tengo ni idea…creo que no me saludaba a mí – fingí. Paul bufó.

- Esa chica es amiga de la Sangre Impura Evans, ¿no? Creo que se llama Emily… ¿no está con tu hermano?

Yo volví a encogerme de hombros.

- No me importa – contesté fríamente. Paul sonrió de un solo lado.

- No tienes que ser así de cortante, Reg…

Odio que me llamen "Reg", pero no se lo dije. Me limité a guardarme la bronca dentro de mí. ¿Acaso ese era mi problema? ¿Es que nunca dejo salir mis sentimientos? Creo que sí. Y ella se dio cuenta.

- ¿Por qué crees que los Black siempre sufren?

Yo la observé incrédulo. Hacía dos meses que todos los jueves nos juntábamos en el mismo lugar. Yo no comprendía por qué seguía viniendo, si yo siempre la trataba mal… yo me sentaba en la hamaca, y ella se apoyaba en el árbol. Poco a poco, fui resignándome a que ella no dejaría de molestarme. ¿Por qué yo le era tan interesante? ¿Qué es lo que veía en mí?

Todos los jueves era lo mismo. Ella venía, se sentaba, me sonreía, y comenzábamos a hablar. Bueno, ella trataba de que habláramos. Poco a poco, empecé a contestarle. Y aquél día me hizo esa pregunta.

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? – le espeté. Ella rió.

- No lo sé… ¿Será una característica propia de la familia Black?

- ¿Lo dices por mi hermano?

Entonces, vino a mi mente aquella imagen. Mi madre y mi hermano gritándose. Yo espiando desde un rincón.

_i- ¡No soporto a esta familia!_

_- ¡Deberías estar agradecido, mocoso insolente, de todo lo que tu padre y yo te hemos dado!_

_- ¡No me dieron nada! ¡Me trataron de manipular toda la vida! ¡Pero yo no voy a caer, no voy a caer como el imbécil de Regulus!_

_- ¡Cállate, imbécil, cállate!_

_- ¡No pienso hacerlo! ¡No hay nada que sueñe más que irme de una vez y para siempre de esta mugrosa casa!_

_- ¡Pues vete! ¡Vete! ¡Veremos cuanto tiempo sobrevives!_

_- Prefiero morir a quedarme un segundo más aquí./i_

- ¿Cómo sabes que sufre? – le pregunté entonces – Si siempre está feliz con sus amigos, hace lo que quiere, se ríe…él al menos es capaz de reírse.

Ella miró hacia el cielo. Aquél cielo oscuro, dónde ya se divisaban algunas estrellas, y la luna menguante brillaba.

- Conozco a tu hermano desde hace cuatro años – me dijo – Y desde el primer día en que lo vi, no dudo que sea una persona que oculta todo su sufrimiento detrás de esa rebeldía, propia sólo suya. Se le nota en la mirada…esa mirada sin brillo, fría… cada vez que se ríe, lo hace de manera forzada…

- ¿Cómo te das cuenta de esas cosas? – inquirí, incrédulo. ¿Cómo una persona podía ser tan perceptiva? También me sorprendía el hecho de que Sirius fuera así. Yo siempre pensé que sus ataques eran sólo en casa. Pensaba que con sus amigos él era feliz. Ella pareció darse cuenta de lo que pensaba, porque dijo:

- A Sirius se le nota que aprecia muchísimo a sus amigos, más que a nada en el mundo. Es muy dependiente de ellos, sobre todo de James. Sin ellos, no sé si podría soportarlo… - lanzó un suspiro, que hizo que mi piel se erizara – lo he visto. Lo he visto, por la noche, sentado en el alféizar de la ventana. Mirando al exterior con la mirada perdida. Nunca vi a nadie con tanto sufrimiento guardado… ¿a ti no te preocupa él?

Yo corrí la mirada. ¿Por qué me preocuparía alguien como Sirius? Si sufría, era sólo por decisión suya. Por estar todo el día peleándose con mi madre.

- No me importa lo que sienta mi hermano – admití, algo bruscamente – el problema es de él.

- Pero es tu hermano.

La miré a los ojos, y sentí la preocupación en ellos. Ella se preocupaba por Sirius. ¿Por qué? Sirius no tenía nada que ver con ella. ¿Por qué ella siempre tenía que preocuparse por personas totalmente ajenas a su vida? ¿Por qué ella era así? Giré la mirada nuevamente, para no tener que soportar el peso de su mirada preocupada en mis ojos.

- ¿Sabes? Tus ojos se parecen mucho a los de Sirius.

No entendí que quiso decir con eso. Sí, tenía los ojos grises como mi hermano. ¿Y eso qué?

- ¿Y qué? – pregunté. Ella sonrió. ¿Por qué siempre tenía esa expresión amable, esa sonrisa dulce? ¿Por qué ella era como era? Si ella no fuera así, tal vez yo me habría salvado. O tal vez no.

- Que tienes el mismo brillo que él. Tú también sufres.

Nuestra relación se mantenía en un completo secreto. En los pasillos, éramos dos desconocidos. Ella me sonreía, pero como sonreía todo el tiempo, no se notaba la diferencia. Así pasamos el año entero…y, poco a poco, ella iba enterándose un poco más de mí. Yo me iba liberando. Su sonrisa era cálida, sus palabras eran de aliento… y yo iba cayendo preso de su encanto.


	2. Chapter 2

Ella era para mí cada vez menos una curiosidad. Poco a poco, yo me fui transformando en la curiosidad de ella. Siempre era lo mismo. Y, poco a poco, mi carácter fue cambiando. Ella me enseñaba su sonrisa, yo le entregaba mi corazón. Poco a poco, se fue convirtiendo en mi mejor amiga. Nunca había conocido a nadie como ella. Lograba que le contara aquello que no le había confiado a nadie. Lograba obtener mi confianza, aunque yo no me diera cuenta. Aquella mirada, aquella sonrisa… destacaban de mí esa parte que nunca había planeado enseñar. Y así llegó el verano. Por primera vez en mi vida, regresar a mi casa no suponía una alegría. Aunque, en realidad, nunca me había gustado volver a mi casa. Sirius con sus clásicas rebeldías, mi madre siempre enfadada… y aquél verano no fue una excepción. _Trata de ser feliz_. Eso fue lo último que Emily Taylor me había dicho, antes de sonreírme y partir hacia otro compartimento, junto a Lily Evans y Kimberly Davis – así se llamaba la tercera chica, lo había averiguado en una conversación con Emily. Kreacher, el elfo doméstico, me esperaba en la estación.

- Hola, Kreacher, tanto tiempo – lo saludé, sin muchos ánimos, aunque amablemente.

- ¿Cómo pasó el amo Regulus su segundo año en Hogwarts? – me preguntó Kreacher. Yo me encogí de hombros. En eso, oí una voz familiar, y me di la vuelta. Mi hermano mayor saludaba sin muchos ánimos a sus amigos.

- Tranquilo, Sirius – lo trató de animar un muchacho de cabello castaño claro, y ojos color miel con un extraño brillo dorado. Se lo veía bastante débil, y su túnica estaba bien raída, aunque parecía feliz. No sabía cómo se llamaba. No me importaba. Sólo sentí algo de repulsión al verlo. No supe si era por su aspecto raído, por su rostro tranquilizante o por el escudo de Gryffindor que tenía en el pecho – Sólo son dos meses. Trata de no meterte mucho con tus padres, y todo saldrá bien.

- No les sigas el juego – le recomendó un segundo, rubio, pequeño, regordete y con ojos llorosos. Tampoco sabía con exactitud su nombre. Sólo lo había visto un par de veces, siguiendo a Sirius y sus amigos por ahí.

- Sabes que cualquier cosa puedes venir a mi casa, ¿no? – preguntó el tercero. Aquél se llamaba James Potter: era el único al que conocía. Siempre me había caído muy mal, aunque le era indiferente. Conocía su nombre por dos motivos: uno, porque una vez había ido con mis padres a una fiesta en su casa. Dorea, su madre, pertenecía a la familia Black. Los Potter eran una antigua familia de Sangre Pura. La segunda razón, era que todo el mundo conocía a James Potter y a Sirius Black. Siempre pavoneándose por el colegio como si fuera suyo, todo el alumnado los admiraba. James Potter estaba detrás de esa sangre impura, Lily Evans, y lo que había hecho para conquistarla eran leyendas escolares. Sin embargo, ella no le hacía caso. ¿Es que acaso ese Potter no se enorgullecía de ser un Sangre Pura?

- Muchas gracias, James, amigo – le sonrió Sirius. Aquél comentario me hizo salirme de mi mundo. Sirius abrazó a sus amigos, se dio la vuelta y se acercó a dónde nosotros estábamos. Ni me miró al pasar a mi lado.

- Kreacher – dijo, con cierto desprecio. Quise burlarme por su falta de educación hacia mi persona, pero me arrepentí.

- La señora me ha dicho que tenía que pasar a buscarlos – explicó el elfo – Si fueran tan amables de tomar mis manos…

Sirius miró hacia atrás con nostalgia, y tomó a Kreacher por el hombro. Yo miré hacia la estación, y la busqué con la mirada.

- ¿A qué esperas? – me espetó Sirius, con amargura. Le lancé una mirada de desprecio, y tomé el hombro de Kreacher.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

i-_ ¡Cállate, vieja arpía!_

_- ¡A mi no me callas, mocoso insolente!_

_- ¡Yo callo a quién yo quiero! _

_¡PLAF!_

_- ¡Eso te pasa por faltarle el respeto a tu madre!_

_- ¡No eres mi madre! ¡Sólo eres una vieja arpía, racista y abusadora! _/i

- ¿Regulus?

Yo miré hacia atrás. Emily me observaba con su ya conocido brillo de preocupación en su mirada verde oscura.

- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó, sentándose en su clásico lugar, apoyada en el tronco del árbol – Desde que volvimos a clase se te ve algo caído.

- Siempre estoy caído – le recordé, mirando al suelo. – No soy el muchacho más feliz del Mundo Mágico…

- Lo sé – admitió Emily – Pero siempre eres indiferente, porque ese es tu carácter. En cambio, ahora te ves…triste. ¿Acaso este año escolar no ha empezado bien?

Yo negué con la cabeza. Sin darme cuenta, que se preocupara por mí me causaba escalofríos. Era una sensación extraña. Se me erizaban los vellos de la nuca, y me ponía nervioso. Mi mirada bajó de sus ojos hasta sus labios, húmedos y finos. Se mordía el labio inferior, efecto de la preocupación. Corrí la mirada, avergonzado. Nunca me había sentido de esa manera con nadie. Ella era definitivamente mi única y mejor amiga.

- ¿Y Sirius como ha pasado sus vacaciones? – me preguntó. Cuando la miré, ella se sonrojó un poco, y corrió la mirada – Pregunto, porque como siempre me cuentas que pelea con su madre…

En aquél momento no me di cuenta de la verdad, y me arrepiento. Tal vez, si no hubiera sido tan ciego, no habría sufrido tanto. Tal vez de verdad fui ciego…tal vez no quise verlo.

- Como siempre – contesté, encogiéndome de hombros - ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a él?

- No lo sé… - confesó Emily, aún sin mirarme – porque el siempre está acompañado por sus amigos…entonces no puedo hacerle ese tipo de preguntas si…bueno…

Bajó la mirada. Yo continué balanceando el columpio, mirando hacia el cielo.

- Siempre pelea… - murmuré – Es un rebelde desagradecido…

- No seas malo – me contradijo ella – él sufre tanto como tú. O más.

- ¿Por qué lo defiendes? – le pregunté, entonces – Se supone que no te cae bien…

Fue entonces cuando realmente noté la diferencia en el color de su piel. Sus mejillas estaban rojas como una fruta de invierno.

- Yo nunca dije que no me cayera bien – balbuceó ella.

- Siempre te veo… - dije, pero inmediatamente me arrepentí. Sin embargo, una vez que había comenzado, era difícil no terminar. Ella levantó la mirada, y me miró a los ojos, como sorprendida. – Tú vas siempre detrás de Lily Evans. Y Evans está siempre peleando con Potter, mi hermano, y esos… entonces pensé que…

- Yo no soy como Lily – confesó Emily – es decir…sí, pienso bastante como ella. Pero, a diferencia de Lily, yo sé que Sirius es un rebelde porque, de esa forma, descarga todo su sufrimiento.

Entonces, noté como sus labios se curvaban en una ligera sonrisa. Por entonces, pensé que era una sonrisa como las de siempre, cada vez que quiere ocultar su percepción de las cosas. Imaginé que aquella sonrisa significaba lo mismo que todas las demás. Me dolería mucho descubrir que no era así.

- Yo trato de comprenderlo – continuó, abrazándose las rodillas – es por eso que yo no le grito, ni lo trato mal. Yo soy amable con él. Yo lo ayudo en lo que necesita. Porque sé que sufre mucho… y, que lo que más necesita, es alguien que lo apoye. ¿Por qué crees que depende tanto de sus amigos?

Algo cohibido, descubrí que aquella descripción, inconscientemente, también se refería a mí. Continué balanceando lentamente el columpio, para adelante, para atrás, para adelante otra vez.

Aquél año pasó demasiado rápido. En una de nuestras charlas, Emily me ofreció que me uniera al equipo de Quidditch, que seguro eso me despejaría y eso traté de hacer. Hice las pruebas un sábado de octubre, y quedé como buscador.

- Te dije que podrías – me felicitó Emily, el jueves siguiente, con una sonrisa de evidente orgullo.

Debo confesar que entrar al equipo de quidditch logró despejarme. Tenía entrenamiento dos veces por semana, y sentir el viento frío sobre mi rostro, la presión de atrapar la snitch, el esfuerzo de la actividad física… lograban que yo me sintiera libre. Por primera vez en mi vida, pude olvidar completamente las presiones familiares, la rebeldía de mi hermano y…hasta me olvidé de sentirme desdichado. Pero esa felicidad no duraría mucho tiempo.

Una mañana de febrero, me dirigía a mi clase de Pociones. Estaba llegando tarde, así que me apuraba. Fue entonces cuando la vi: con una enorme pila de libros, caminando casi sin ver por dónde iba. Mis labios se curvaron en una ligera sonrisa, y dudé en ir a socorrerla. Pero cuando finalmente me decidí, los vi acercándose: mi querido hermano, y sus cuatro amigos. Seguramente tenían una hora libre. Reían a carcajadas, seguramente por alguna broma que le habían jugado a Severus Snape, un muchacho de Slytherin de quinto, al igual que ellos. Siempre se habían llevado mal. Entonces, giré mi mirada hacia ella, y vi que se tropezaba…justo cuando iba a chocar con Sirius. Este se giró, y logró atajarla justo antes de que colisionara contra el suelo. Todos los libros que llevaba cayeron al suelo, haciendo un estrépito comparado con una manada de centauros.

- ¡Taylor! – gritó Potter - ¿Estás bien?

Emily y Sirius se habían quedado casi inmóviles. Sirius había tomado su muñeca y había tirado de ella, mientras con la otra mano se había aferrado a su cintura. Sus rostros habían quedado muy cerca. Sentí una punzada en el pecho, y me di la vuelta, enojado y dispuesto a irme.

- E-estoy bien… - oí que decía Emily, mientras me alejaba – Gracias, Sirius.

- Casi te matas… - contestaba mi hermano con tono burlón – Por suerte yo estuve ahí…

Lo último que oí fue la risa nerviosa de Emily, y sentí otra punzada. Sin embargo, entonces no lo quise ver. Me negaba a verlo. Ese fue mi principal error.


End file.
